Brotherly Love
by HoneyFlower15
Summary: She viewed him as an older brother but he saw her as more. Kiba was always Sakura's older brother but when she learns he views her as a woman more than a sister then what's a girl to do? Kiba wants her and believe she wants him back so he's going for it.


Sakura really hated her friends at this moment. "Why am I doing this again?" Sakura groaned as Ino had to practically hold onto her so she wouldn't go running out of her own house.

"Well you can always do the other dare." Ino had a knowing look on her face.

Sakura had a horrified look on her face. In school today Naruto had decided they should play truth or dare and Sakura stupidly picked dare. She had originally been dared to confess her undying love for Guy-sensei but thankfully Shikamaru pointed out that they would have to deal with Lee afterwards and no one wanted to listen to him crying about his lovely cherry blossom betraying him. So they gave her a different dare. "I'm starting to wonder if maybe I should go through with the Guy-sensei one. I've dealt with Lee before." She knew that the Guy-sensei dare was bad but not as bad as this one.

"Quit trying to chicken out billboard brow," Ino huffed and kicked open the door they were standing in front of. "Now go into your stupid brother's room and continue the dare."

The other dare she had been given was to go into her older brother's room and leave a pair of her underwear in his bed. Her brother, Kiba Inuzuka was a college student and five years older than her. She was in her first year of high school now while he was in his third year of college. They were very close, so close that he came to her entrance ceremony and made a big scene. He screamed that if anyone made her cry or tried anything on her than they would have to face his wrath. Because of him she hadn't made any new friends and all of guys at her school, aside from the ones she known since grade school, avoid her completely. "This just feels so wrong," she mumbled under her breath but walked into her brother's room. "If I end up getting yelled at I'm saying this was all yours and Naruto's idea!" she cried.

"Whatever," Ino only waved off her threat and closed the door shut. She sat down in a chair and waited for the dare to happen. She would act as a witness so their friends wouldn't think Sakura was just lying. "Now to the dare and show us that Sakura Haruno isn't a giant wimp with an even bigger forehead."

Sakura rolled her eyes at her best friend. "I'm going to get in so much trouble for this," That was another reason why she didn't want to do this dare. She and Kiba weren't related by blood. She had been adopted in middle school when her parents had passed away in a car accident. His family allowed her to keep her name, they were her officially guardians until she turned eighteen and from there she could decide if she wanted to continue to live under the Inuzuka name or move out and still live with the Haruno name. She still didn't know her answer yet. "This is so wrong!" she made Ino turn around and began to take off her underwear. The dare was to leave a pair that she had been wearing today. _"Naruto is such a pervert!" _she was going to punch him into next week once she gets her hands on him tomorrow.

With a deep breath she put her underwear under Kiba's pillow and tried making it so it wouldn't be easily discovered and she could just get them tomorrow morning. She really hoped he wouldn't find them. "Okay, I did it so let's get out of here." Kiba was strict when it came to her being in his room. It was like he was trying to hide something but she just figured he didn't want her touching his stuff.

_Ding_

"Ino? What the hell are you doing?" Sakura nearly screamed when she saw that Ino had signed onto her brother's computer.

"What? I got bored and I want to see what it is your big brother is hiding from you." Ino gave her a sneaky smile. She put in an USB flash drive into the computer and started typing. "If he is hiding something then we can use this to blackmail him if it's anything good."

"I said it feels like he's trying to hide something," Sakura was frantic. If Kiba found out that not only were they in his room without his permission but was also using his computer than she was going to get it. "Please Ino; I'm going to get in trouble."

"Relax," Ino sighed and pouted. "It has a password so I can't look at anything," she looked at the screen for a moment before she started typing. "Inuzuka?" _Wrong Password._ "Kiba?" _Wrong Password._ "Akamaru?" _Wrong Password._

"Knock it off." Sakura was so dead if Kiba came home now. He had left half and hour ago to walk Akamaru and usually their walks take a long time but it looked like it was going to rain soon so Sakura knew they were on their way back.

"Calm down, I can't get it," Ino sighed again, obviously not happy that she couldn't crack the password. "I thought for sure the password would be Akamaru. He loves that big dog," Sakura had to admit she was a little curious about what was on her brother's computer. It had to have been something really important if he didn't use Akamaru's name as the password. "What could it be?" Ino tapped on the desk.

"Why do you care?" Sakura sat on her brother's bed in a defeated slump. Once Ino puts her mind to something she wouldn't leave until she accomplishes it. _"Better start thinking of excuses now to tell Kiba when he comes home and finds us in here." _

"Why don't you?" Ino looked at her like she was crazy. "You have a big brother in college. Don't you want to know all the big juicy secrets that he keeps hidden away from his family?" Ino's blue eyes were shinning at the thought.

"I already know he's a big pervert," Sakura jumped up and down on the bed a few times. "He keeps porn books hidden in his mattress. I saw him hiding them once last year."

"Boring," Ino spun in the chair, trying to think of more password ideas. "All guys read porn," She looked at Sakura and crossed her arms again. "Now it all depends on the type her reads. Like maybe he's into bondage, or yuri, or even…?"

That caught Sakura's interest. "Or even what?" why did Ino stop talking? That's something rare for her to do.

Ino looked at the door and then Sakura. "Incest." There she said it.

Sakura felt her brain shut down. "What?"  
>Ino shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just saying. Your big brother is really attached to you," her blue eyes scanned the room. "By the pictures of you in his rooms only proves I'm right." She picked up a photo that was on the desk, it was of Sakura and Kiba at his entrance ceremony to college.<p>

"Stop that," Sakura took the photo out of Ino's hands and back on the desk. "My brother is not like that."

"Oh yeah?" Ino spun in the chair and started typing again.

"What are you doing?" Sakura wondered if she actually wanted to know.

"Proving you wrong," she started typing in her next idea for the password. "Sakura."

_Correct Password. _

The room got really quite after the password was entered and the computer dinged. Both girls looked at each other, eyes wide at the sudden event. "A coincidence, I'm sure." Ino tried waving it off.

"Yeah you're right." Sakura tried with her but she suddenly got a weird feeling in her chest.

They waited for the computer to load and waited as the screensaver soon popped into place. It was a picture of Sakura getting a piggyback ride from Kiba when they were at the beach. That picture made a creepy feeling come into their stomachs. "S-Such a nice looking picture," Ino's voice sounded strained. "It looks like you two had a lot of fun." It sounded like she was trying to light and cheerful.

"Yeah, we did," Sakura sounded the exact same way. "The beach is always a fun place so who wouldn't want to remember it?"

"Of course and you both look great. Nice choice on hair cut. Short hair really suits you." Ino was trying to make it like this was a normal thing. Like nothing creepy was happening.

Sakura was trying with her. "Thanks. Kiba told me to cut it actually."

Both girls froze at that. "You know, this is stupid. We all know what guys look up so there's no reason to look at it." Ino went to sign them out.

"Y-Yeah, you're right." Sakura was just glad to get out of the room.

"I'm home!" Both girls jumped when Kiba announced his return.

"Sign out! Sign out!" Sakura felt like she was going crazy. They were both be in huge trouble if Kiba found them like this.

"Sakura?" he started climbing the steps and was getting closer to them. "You home?"

"Ino!" she screamed to her friend. _"We are so dead!" _

"I'm out," they both gave a sigh of relief when the computer shut down and they were out. "Oh, my flash drive." Ino took it out of the computer and the two girls ran to the door but froze when the knob started turning.

"Quick hide!" Sakura pulled Ino with her under Kiba's bed just in time for him to open the door.

"Guess she's not home," Kiba said to himself as he and Akamaru entered the room. "Ino probably dragged her out somewhere." He shrugged it off and went to his computer.

The two girls looked at each other from under the bed and sighed. If they were lucky he wouldn't stay in the room to long and they wouldn't have to sleep under his bed.

"_**Ino, this is all you fault."**_Sakura glared at her best friend from under the bed.

"_**Mine? How is this my fault?"**_Ino seemed insulted that she was the one who was being blamed.

"_**If you hadn't gone on his computer than we wouldn't be in this mess," **_Sakura didn't want to know what would happen if Kiba found out they were in his room. _**"And stop poking me. It's annoying." **_She added.

"_**I'm not poking you," **_Ino replied and both girls went searching to see what was poking at Sakura. The bed was a queen sized bed so it had a lot of room underneath it and a lot of stuff was shoved under it. Old toys, mostly dog toys, some food wrappers, and a lot of old underwear. Sakura rolled her eyes, next time he complains about having no clean underwear she was going to tell him to check under his bed. _**"Found it!"**_ Ino cheered softly and revealed what had been poking at Sakura.

It was a porn magazine.

"_**My brother is a stupid pervert."**_ Sakura needed to have a serious talk with him. She looked out from under the bed and saw that Kiba had signed in and was relived to see that there were no signs of them ever being on it. Hopefully he'll never find out.

"_**Whoa!" **_Ino's soft cries brought Sakura's attention onto her.

"_**What?" **_She wanted to know what had caused Ino to cry out like that.

Wide blue eyes looked at confused green ones. _**"It's freaky so you need to be very quiet. Look but don't scream." **_Ino instructed and Sakura nodded.

She was handed the magazine and opened to the first page. Her eyes went wide as she looked at the page and every page after it. The magazine was filled with naked women, each one with different sizes and shapes but they all had one thing in common. Every single one of them had Sakura's picture over their face. _**"What the –!" **_Ino had to slam her hand down on Sakura's mouth so her screams wouldn't be heard.

"_**I warned you." **_Ino told her but Sakura shook her hand off.

"_**What the hell is this?" **_she flipped through the whole magazine, hoping to find one page that didn't have her face on it.

"**It's what I told you before," **Ino grabbed magazine out of her hands. **"Kiba is really attached to you. More than a brother should be and now we know why," **she looked out at Kiba and so did Sakura, they saw him writing on his computer, it looked a liked a report for a class but they watched as he stopped writing for a moment to stare at the photo that was on his desk.

"She's almost eighteen," he whispered out loud, believing it was just him and Akamaru in the room. "Just three more years," he leaned back in his chair, head back and facing the ceiling. His eyes were closed and he had a grin plastered on his face. "Sakura…" he whispered out, longing filled in his voice. "Damn," he leaned forward, hands in his lap. "I got a boner." He started unzipping his pants to get rid of his problem.

Both Sakura and Ino had to covering their mouth to stop them from screaming. They did not want to see this!

"Hang on," Kiba stopped when he realized something. "She's not in her room right now and probably won't be home for a while if she's with Ino," he zipped his pants back up.

Sakura and Ino gave a sigh of relief.

"So there's problem if I do it in her room," he grinned from ear to ear.

Ino had to cover Sakura's gaping mouth with both her hands. _"He's going to masturbate in my room!" _Sakura felt like her head was going to explode.

"It's been a while since I got to jack off in her bed. I've missed having her scent near me when I come." He walked out of his room; a happy whistle could be heard as he walked through the hall. The whistle was cut off when the sound of a door closing blocked out the happy tune, the door signaled that he was in Sakura's room.

Once he was in the room both girls ran out from under his bed, surprising the sleeping Akamaru, and ran down stairs and right outside the house. "What the hell was that?" Sakura couldn't believe any of this.

"This is too freaky." Ino couldn't agree more.

"It's past that," Sakura felt like pulling her hair out. "My brother is masturbating in my bed as we speak!"

"Well look on the bright side." Ino gave a forced smile.

"What bright side?" Sakura didn't see how there could be one.

"At least he's not your real brother. That would be even worse." Ino tried making this less creepy.

"I don't see how it could be." Sakura sighed and looked up at the pouring sky. They were standing in front of her house and were soaked to the bone at this point.

_Ring! Ring!_

Ino's phone started ringing and the name "Dad" started flashing. "It's my dad. He probably wants me home," she looked at Sakura with a worried expression. "You gonna be ok? You can come to my house if you want." She offered.

Sakura nodded. "I'll be ok. You go home and I'll come over later after I grab some clothes. I need to put some distance between me and Kiba so I need to pack." They agreed to their plan, Sakura would stay over at Ino's house until she felt comfortable enough to return home. Ino said her goodbyes and ran in the pouring rain back to her house.

With a long sigh Sakura entered her house as quietly as she could. "Now to just get some clothes from the laundry room and I'll leave for Ino's house."

"Sakura?" she jumped when Kiba appeared at the top of the stairway, his hair was messier than normal but you would have just thought that he just woke up from a nap but Sakura knew he wasn't sleeping. "What are you doing?" he climbed down from the stairs and walked towards her.

It took everything she had not to just run out the door and to Ino's house. Now that she knew that he viewed her as a woman and not as a sister it felt weird being around him. "Just getting some dry clothes." She tried to sound and act like everything was normal but it was hard. She couldn't look him in the eyes and her cheeks felt like they were on fire.

"Then why not just go to your room and get some?" he questioned, standing right in front of her.

"Cause the laundry room was closer." She really hoped he would just by her excuse and leave. This felt so weird.

He looked her over and Sakura was worried that he realized that she was lying but that thought left her when she looked at his eyes. She watched them suddenly come to life and shine with a feeling she wasn't used to seeing in him. _"Maybe that's because I just never looked." _Before this day she never once thought of Kiba having any other types of feelings for her other than that of brotherly love. She knows now how wrong she was. "You're soaking wet," he picked up a strand of her drenched pink hair and Sakura noticed how he held it. He held it with such care. _"How did I miss all this?" _It was so obvious now about his feelings for her. "Get out of those wet clothes and take a bath. The warm water will help so you don't catch a cold," he was already pulling her up the stairs.

"Um…Kiba?" she let him pull her up the stairs and down the hall and into her room. Fighting him would just make it obvious that she knew his secret. "Is it alright if I sleep over at Ino's for a couple of days?"

"Sorry, but you can't," Kiba didn't even stop to think about it "Ma said while she and Hana are away I'm in charge of you and I don't want you staying out late on a night like this." He went through her drawers and started getting out some clean clothes.

"But that's not fair," she couldn't believe he wasn't allowing her to sleep over her best friend's house. "I haven't been over her house in years," she was right. The Inuzuka family business was about dog training so they traveled a lot if the job was important enough. As the business began to expand so did the jobs and soon Tsume and Hana began to leave more often and left Kiba to watch over Sakura. Around that time he would keep her home with him more then letting her hang out with her friends. _"Seriously, how did I miss him having feelings for me?" _It was so obvious now that it was really sad.

"You hung out with her all day today," He argued puling out a pair of clean pajamas, a gray t-shirt and black shorts. "Now get in the bath before you catch a cold." He was pulling her out the door and into the bathroom in the hall and right outside his own bedroom door. He grabbed a white towel and began to fill the tub with hot water.

Sakura couldn't believe how he was treating her. He was treating her like she was a stupid kid and that was pissing her off. "I can do it myself," she grumbled, pushing him out of the bathroom. "I don't need my big brother running the bath for me. I'm not a stupid kid."

"I never said you were," he tried getting out of her grip but Sakura had already pushed him out of the bathroom and out into the hallway. "Look if you're that upset than you can have her sleep over tomorrow night."

"This isn't just about Ino," so much had happened today and she wasn't thinking straight anymore. "Quit treating me like a little kid if you view me as a woman!" she slammed the door in his face and locked it. She was really upset now and she wasn't even sure why. All she knew was that she was confused and upset and she needed to think about all of this.

Letting her wet clothes fall with a wet thump to the floor she stepped into the steamy water and sighed when the warm water hit her cold body. She didn't even realize she was cold under she got in the water. _"So now what do I do?" _she had just yelled at Kiba for a stupid reason and he was probably thinking she was crazy. If she was lucky he wouldn't; call their mother and get grounded. _"Let's see, I broke into my brother's room, found out he's in love with me, he has my face taped to every page in his dirty magazines, learned that he masturbates in my bed when I'm not home, and now just screamed at him. Yeah, it's been an eventful day." _Sakura felt like her head was spinning. Taking a deep breath she submerged completely under the water and lied down on her back. It felt nice being under the water, letting the warm water surround her entire body and let her relax completely. _"This is nice." _Slowly she opened her eyes underwater; she liked how the ceiling looked when under but instead of facing the ceiling she was looking into the eyes of her brother.

She screamed once she saw him and all too sudden water entered her lungs and she began to chock. She jumped out of the water and started couching for air. "K-Kiba?" she couched, frantic green eyes looking all over the empty bathroom. "I could have sworn I saw him? Did I just imagine it?" it was a possibility. She had gone completely underwater so maybe the lack of air made her mind play tricks on her. "I should probably get out now." lifting herself up with shaking arms Sakura got out of the tub, her legs shaking almost as bad as her arms. She reached for the towel on the rack and dried off her soaking body, all the while searching for the pajamas to change into. "My clothes?" she had the towel wrapped around her body but her clothes were nowhere to be found. "Did I accidentally kick them out when I was pushing Kiba out?" she hadn't been paying too much attention when she was kicking him out so she probably kicked her clothes out with him.

Unlocking the bathroom door Sakura stepped out into the hallway and shivered when a sudden draft hit her. "Not here," her clothes weren't on the ground like she hoped they be. "Kiba must have put them in my room." She concluded and went straight to her room; she was cold and wanted to get out of the towel and into some real clothes.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

The minute she entered her room she was attacked by the sound of her phone ringing. "Hello?" she answered, already knowing who was calling.

"Sakura? Is that you? Are you alright?" It was Ino and she sounded frantic.

"Yes, it's me," Sakura sighed and went to close her bedroom window. Now she knows where the draft was coming from. She knew who had opened it; Kiba probably did it when he paid a little visit to her room. "Sorry, I was going to call you earlier and tell you that my brother isn't allowing me to sleep over." She still couldn't believe he said no to her like that. He could have at least thought about it before saying no.

"That doesn't matter. You need to get out of there and now!" Ino seemed worried, really worried and Sakura didn't understand why.

"Why? What's wrong?" was it because of Kiba? "Is it because of my brother? I don't think you have to worry. I'm sure by now he would have tried something." That was the only reason why she wasn't planning her escape plan now. She had been living with Kiba and his family for years and if wanted to do something to her then he would have done it by now.

"Well he's going to try something now," Ino was screaming in the phone and Sakura could feel a headache forming. "When I was signing out my USB flash drive ended up copying some documents off his computer. I didn't realize it until now."

"So? What's the big deal?" Sakura didn't see what the problem was. They were just a couple of documents. "It's probably some reports for his class."

"They're not," Ino suddenly turned serious, her voice went low. "They aren't reports, they're more like journal entries and you need to hear them," Ino cleared her throat and by the sounds of things was scrolling down on her computer to the one she wanted to read.

_**X**_

_**I dreamed of her again last night. I dreamed of her pink hair splashed over my pillow, her cries echoing off my wall, and her green eyes staring into mine as I entered into her soaking wet core. Her hands balled into fist as they held onto my body, the underwear she had left for me was sticking out from under my pillow. It was a dream I've had for over a year now and it's always the same. Sakura is my sister now, my younger sister and she's right down the hall from me. Before I would have to cross into a different town just to catch a glimpse of her but now I just have to walk down the hall and she's there. This is the worst kind of torture, to want to hold the one you love so tight but you can't do more because you're her brother now. Never! I will never be Sakura's brother. I've loved her before my family adopted her and I will keep loving as a man. The day she turns eighteen I will confess everything but I'm worried the waiting will get to me. There are times when I think she sees me as a man and I want to act on those signs so badly. If I'm wrong not only with they separate Sakura from me but then she'll view me as some crazy pervert that wants to get into her pants. **_

_**I love her and want to hold her so badly so I've decided I'm going to listen to my dreams. Every dream I've had of her starts with me finding a pair of her underwear under my pillow, a sign of her telling me that she's ready to be embraced by me. A little gift she leaves me because she's to nervous to confess her feelings for her big brother. If my dreams are trying to tell me something then I just need to look for that gift. So I'm wait and see, if I ever find a pair of Sakura's underwear under my pillow then I know it means she's ready for me. **_

_**X**_

Ino ended the story. "Sakura do you see now why you need to leave? We left a pair under his pillow today!"

Sakura remembered the pair she had been dared to leave behind. If Kiba has been checking for them as a sign from his dream then that means he must think his dream is coming true! _"Quit treating me like a little kid if you view me as a woman!" _She regretted saying those words even more now. "Oh god, Ino what do I do?" she felt panic sink in and her mind stopped working.

"Clam down and get over here before he can do anything!" Ino screamed and Sakura agreed.

Already she was running to her closet and started pulling out a large duffel bag and began to throw clothes into it. "Okay, I'm coming over soon. I just need to get some clothes on and then –"

"And then what, Sakura?" she felt the air leave her body at his voice. His body was standing over hers, trapping her in.

"Sakura? Hey, what's going on? Are you ok?" Ino's voice came through the phone but Sakura couldn't find her voice to answer her.

"She's busy right now," Kiba took the phone out of her hands. "Call her back later," He ended the call and shoved her phone into his pocket. "Sakura," he whispered into her ear, one hand placed over hers and his over on her waist and heading dangerous low to a certain place. "I found your gift." The gift he's talking about is the one from his dreams.

"W-What?" she wondered if acting dumb would get her out of this.

"You gift," he kissed her ear, teeth running over her skin. "You left a pair of your underwear under my pillow. How did you know I've been waiting for that?" he picked up his hand that was on her hand and put it over her right breast.

As if acting dumb would get you out of anything. "I-I was d-dared to!" time to come out with the truth. Let him be angry and get over with it.

"You don't have to lie to me," his hand that held her breast was squeezing it, pulling at it and holding it in his hand. "I know you're worried about ma and Hana finding out but don't worry. I know how to keep a secret."

Sakura needed to stop this before it went any further. "Y-You mean like h-how you've been masturbating in m-my bed!" he was making it hard for her to talk and all he was doing was rubbing her chest. If he did anything more to her then what would she be like?

"So you were under my bed?" his words made her freeze up.

"You knew?" she didn't know how. Both she and Ino were so quiet and they made sure they were completely hidden. How could he know they were there?

He chuckled and licked her neck. "A man knows when the woman he loves has been in his room and doing things she's not supposed to," his hand that was on her hips went down lower until his fingers touched that part of her. Sakura sucked in a harsh breath when she felt him touching her. "I could smell that you were in there. You have a certain scent that I've become accustomed too. I only said that to see what you would do," He stuck his middle finger in her and Sakura screamed right there.

"So tight," Kiba was pushing the finger slowly in and out of her, trying to get her body used to it. "So no boy has ever tried touching you. Good. Your body, heart, mind, soul, and everything is all mine and I'll be damned if I let someone else have it," he added in another finger and Sakura screamed again. Her body felt like it was on fire, hands gripping at her closet door for support. "I love you." He confessed into her back but Sakura lost the will to respond. All that was coming out was low moans; she couldn't focus on anything other then what he was doing to her body.

He kept pushing her fingers inside her body, making her become wet and burn with a desire she wasn't used to having. All could he make her feel so much by doing something so little? It was like he knew how her body worked better than she did. He kept pumping them into her until finally her release came and she passed out from it.

* * *

><p>Her body felt a draft that she wasn't used to feeling. She knew she was in a bed so shouldn't she be warm and not cold? Slowly she opened her eyes, trying to understand why she felt like she was wearing nothing when she realized that she really wasn't wearing anything. She would have screamed and through the blanket around her if she wasn't being pushed back down by the equally naked form of her brother.<p>

"W-What are you doing?" she tried getting him off her but all she was doing was giving him a better show of her body.

"Getting you comfortable," he kept his body directly over hers, making her unable to get up and escape. "A girl's first time can hurt like hell so I need to make you as comfortable as possible to off some of the pain." His logic was scaring her. She needed to get away.

"We can't do this, I'm only fifteen! What if I get pregnant?" maybe the thought of having to raise a child this young would scare him off.

"You're on the pill aren't you?" he reminded her and she cursed. Her adopted mother suggested she get on the pill now that she was in high school. "Besides, I have this just in case." He showed her a still wrapped condom and she felt her heartbeat quicken at the sight.

"What about mom and Hana?" she reminded him of their missing relatives. "They didn't say when they're coming home and if they walk in…"

"They called when you were in the bath," he started leaning closer to her, lips running over her face. "They won't be home until next week."

"This isn't right," she needed him to stop this before it could go any further. "You're my big brother! You can't be –!"

He stopped her with a kiss, his lips forcing hers apart and his tongue running over hers. "Never call me that again," he held her hands together and bond them above her head. "I am not and I will never be your brother. I am Kiba Inuzuka and you are Sakura Haruno and you're the girl I'm in love with!" tying the bonds that held her around her bed post Kiba went to work her. "If you still can't see that I'm not your brother then I need to make you see me as the man I am."

She didn't have any time to react. The sound of a wrapper ripping screamed in her ears and Sakura went wild. She tried breaking out of her bonds but they were too tight for her to break on her own. "Kiba, don't do this. I'm not ready –" he silenced her again with a kiss.

"Sakura, I love you." He positioned himself over her and all Sakura could do at this point was pray that it didn't hurt too much.

The pain came as soon as he entered her, the tip of him was barely in her but already she was screaming. There was no way all of him could get in without breaking in two. She screamed at him to get out of her but he wasn't listening, he kept pushing himself inside her, making her bleed out all over his throbbing member. He kept pushing until he was all the way inside her, the tip of him touching her womb and Sakura felt like she really was going to break. Her cries were loud but they didn't seem to be affecting him. He hand his arms wrapped around her body, his cheek was pressed against hers and he was whispering something in her ear but she couldn't understand anything he was saying. He started moving again, thrusting himself in and out of her and making her scream again. His speed started picking up and the pain was still there but it was beginning to recede, Kiba had wrapped her legs around his waist and somehow made himself go inside her even more. He was so deep in her that she could feel his member throbbing so clearly that it was scary. She screamed again as he rammed into her but her cries were cut short when he placed his lips over her. Tongue kissing hers and exploring her mouth, hands holding her waist so she could match with his pace. She felt tears form in her eyes from the pain of all this but was too scared to let them fall. His thrusts were become more frequent and more demanding as he pushed himself in her. He pushed her down harder on the bed, making her back arch when his thrusts came. She could feel it now; his release was coming and so was hers. She could feel some type of burning sensation begin to rise up in the pit of her stomach and it was only growing with each of his thrusts.

Her body felt like it was going to explode and it did just that. Her release came with one last thrust and she felt her juices spill out of her and onto Kiba's bed sheets. However she felt more than just her juices spill, she felt his seeds enter her body. "T-The condom…?" they were wearing protection. She wasn't supposed to feel his seeds gong inside her? They shouldn't have.

"It broke," he breathed out into her ear, hands going up to untie her and bring her into his hold. "Don't worry, I won't leave. Having my child will only make me want to stay and take care of you both," He seemed exhausted, like he had just let out something huge that he had been keeping in and now that it was out he was tired. "I love you, Sakura." He went to sleep like that, him holding her in his arms and still sheathed deep inside her.

Sakura didn't know what to do at this point. She felt so weak and so tired that she couldn't do anything. Her eyes were dropping and it was becoming harder and harder to stay awake. She was so tired.

* * *

><p>It continued from then on, that night together had turned into them spending every night together. She would go to school, come home to cook them dinner, and at night he would take her in his room over and over again. She knew she should say something but it was like the first night had stolen her words from her. So she let him do what he wanted to her every night, the only time it stopped was when Tsume and Hana returned and they had to go back to acting like brother and sister. Ino had of course been trying to get her to leave the house but something was keeping her from doing it so she turned down all of Ino's attempts and made her believe that she was happy. She couldn't understand it herself why she was staying but she hoped that someday she would.<p>

"Well we're off!" it had been in the early mornings that Sakura's adopted mother and sister announced they were leaving. They had been home no longer then a month and they were already leaving.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked, hanging up the apron that she was wearing. She had been making them breakfast when this was said, Kiba was sitting at the table reading the newspaper and eating his breakfast. He seemed like he already knew about this sudden trip.

"There's this big dog show happening in the states and the people organizing it what us to help with the dogs," Tsume and Hana were already grabbing their bags and heading out the door. "We shouldn't be gone fore more than a month, two at most, but we'll let you know more later on." They left with that.

"Sakura," she jumped when Kiba suddenly speared behind her, his hands on her shoulders. "They're finally gone," she could feel him even through his pants; he was poking her with it. "Let's go to my room." And so it begins again.


End file.
